


Now I See

by bindobud



Series: AU ABC's [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Colours, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Single consensual punch, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bindobud/pseuds/bindobud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where for your entire life you’ve only seen black and white, until you receive the first touch from your soulmate and color blooms before your very eyes.</p><p>Colours AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I See

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the old office, lads lined up on one side, gents on the other with Ryan on the sofa

It was quiet in the Achievement Hunter office, and although he hadn’t been at the company long, Gavin knew it was a strange occurrence. No videos were being made, Ray wasn’t even making an achievement guide, but luckily, the silence didn’t last for long.

“Hey-o!” Gavin jumped as the door beside him was flung open and Burnie poked his head into the office. “Hey Gavin, you wanna be in your first RT Recap?”

Gavin looked around for a second at his monochrome surroundings, before shrugging and removing himself from his tangle of cables and wires. While he did that, Burnie addressed the man sitting next to him.

“Michael, want to escort your boy to the green screen out back while I go gather some other last-minute actors?” Michael paused the video game he was playing, pulled off his headset and stood up, tugging lightly on the hood hanging behind Gavin’s neck, making Gavin squawk as he was dragged out of the office, the quiet chuckle of the other Achievement Hunters following him down the hallway.

Only once they’d reached the green screen did Michael let go of Gavin’s clothes, giggling when the taller man fell over and rolled across the floor. Gavin gave an overdramatic pout when he stood up, but was quickly distracted, staring thoughtfully at the green screen.

“Micool? Do you know why they call this thing a green screen? What’s a ‘green’?”

Michael looked at him, puzzled. “You never got taught about colours as a kid?”

“Green is a colour?” Gavin responded, equally surprised.

“Yeah dude. Apparently the camera can pick it up and everything. It’s uh… Apparently plants and shit are the same colour as this thing? Burnie says it’s weird looking at it with your soulmate, he says it’s a really bright colour, it gives you a headache after a while.”

Gavin had been taught about this whole soulmate thing when he was a kid. When his dad gave him the ‘birds and bees’ talk, he told him how to recognize his soulmate. Apparently, when you touched them, everything would look different, the world would burst into something called colour. When Gavin was a teenager, he’d find any excuse to touch people he met, in any way. Perhaps a playful poke in the arm or offering to brush somebody’s hair out of their eyes while their hands were full, anything to find his soulmate. But as he grew into an adult, Gavin became more discontented with the search. He couldn’t remember making physical contact with anybody since he’d left London to pursue a job here at Rooster Teeth.

As Burnie walked into the room, tailed by Barbara and Chris, Gavin was pulled from his thoughts, listening intently for his direction for the shot.

“Alright, Michael, do you want to be in the shot with Gavin?” Michael nodded, so Burnie explained the premise of the Recap. “Basically, it’s just a green screen Recap, do whatever you like, and we’ll put a picture behind you.”

Gavin snorted at the simple idea, but started brainstorming with Michael. “We’ve got to do something cool, let’s do some wicked stunts Micool!”

“Alright Gavvy, let’s try some stuff out. How about like a fight sort of thing, can you put up like a boxing ring or something behind us?” When Burnie nodded his approval, Michael wound up to fake punch Gavin, and Gavin spread his feet apart to steady himself. “Alright, remember to snap your head back when I swing past you, right boy?”

They tried a few fake punches, but Michael stopped after about the third take. “Gav, this just looks shit.”

“Isn’t that what it’s supposed to look like?”

“Well, yeah, but it’s got to look like it’s shit on purpose, this just looks like we actually can’t act.”

Gavin looked thoughtful, then scrunched up his face for a second, as if he was about to make a decision he would regret. “Okay uh… what if you properly punched me?”

“Like, for real?” Michael responded, surprised. “Well, sure, I don’t think there’s anybody who wouldn’t want to see that. I won’t hit you hard, don’t worry about it. Have you ever been hit before?”

Gavin shook his head. “But it can’t be that bad, right? Just make myself a little more stable and go with it, yeah?”

Michael looked a little worried, but shrugged and got into position for the punch, then swung and connected with Gavin’s face.

It took Gavin a few seconds to comprehend the experience, but in the meantime, he was knocked backwards and onto the floor.

“Shit, Gavin! I thought you said you were ready?” Michael immediately dropped to his knees next to his boy, settling a comforting hand between his shoulder blades, on the thick fabric of his hoodie.

“Well, I was kind of ready for the punch? I mean I, uh… God that was weird.” A strange smile settled over Gavin’s features as he looked back up at Michael. Michael in response just looked confused. “Michael I… everything went white and my brain sort of hurt but not really bad? So I tried closing my eyes, but it didn’t stop, Michael, it didn’t stop…”

Michael’s brow knitted and his eyes widened in concern. “Gav are you okay? I don’t think I hit you hard but I could be wrong, do you need some help or something?”

Gavin started getting more excited, talking faster as he continued. “It happened, Michael, it really did! It was like fireworks in my eyes, but more beautiful than I’ve ever seen them, didn’t you see them, Michael?” Gavin raised his hand, his heartbeat quickening until it was drumming in his head, and grabbed Michael’s free hand.

All at once, his world exploded again, and the faint throbbing returned to his head, like he had been staring at a computer screen too long, but oddly comforting in its regularity. Even when he blinked, he was seeing a world of lights he’d never seen before, and when he looked up at Michael, the image of the curly haired man in front of him was new and breathtaking and undeniably beautiful.

But Michael’s face continued to be one of concern and confusion, and he slowly drew his hand away from the man on the floor until the world faded into monochrome again. “Gavin, what are you talking about?”

**Author's Note:**

> Rooster Teeth does not have my permission to use this work of fiction in any video or content unless otherwise stated.


End file.
